


Adventurous

by atlanxic



Series: Arc V College AU [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, House Party, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: "You really are adventurous," Yuuya says, and Yuugo is starting to think they are having two different conversations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series of ficlets, all set at Shingo's house parties in a college AU.

For the second time that semester, Yuugo found himself face to face with someone who looked almost exactly like him.

"Oh!" his mirror image exclaimed. "You're the pizza boy!"

"I'm not just the pizza boy, I'm Yuugo!" he snaps.

"Nice to meet'cha, I'm Yuuya," they say, and hold their hand out for shaking. Yuugo takes it and gives a firm handshake. They laugh quietly.

"So, Yuugo, how'd you get up to the balcony of the studio?" they ask. Their fingers brush his palm when they let go of his hand.

"What?" Yuugo asks. "It's easy, there's a ladder at the end of the building."

"The end of the building is 4 rooms away though."

"I know," Yuugo replies. "It's not that hard to jump from one balcony to the next."

"That's impressive," Yuuya tells him. There's an expression on their face Yuugo can't quite parse. "Not everyone is so adventurous."

Yuugo laughs. "What about you then?"

"I like to consider myself adventurous, in my own way," Yuuya replies. "Do you have to be flexible for that kind of thing?"

"Flexible enough," Yuugo replies casually.

"And how flexible is flexible enough?" Yuuya asks. They're alarmingly close.

"I.. could show you?" Yuugo proposes. That seems to be the right answer, because Yuuya's face lights up.

"Sounds good, come with me," they say, and grab his hand again.

"Why do we gotta go anywhere?" Yuugo complains.

Yuuya turns back towards him, and there's a weird light in their eyes. "You really are adventurous," they say, and Yuugo is starting to think they are having two different conversations, when Yuuya leans forward to kiss him, and he stops thinking entirely.

Yuuya's lips are soft and plush. Their tongue pokes against his lips and he opens his mouth without thinking about it. Yuuya's hand tightens over his.

Someone else in the room whistles. Yuugo pulls back, eyes wide. Yuuya grins and licks their lips.

"You sure you wanna stay here?" they ask.

Yuugo, still not quite thinking right, says the first thing that comes to mind. "I'm not gay."

"And I'm not a boy," Yuuya replies, looking at him with disappointment and just a bit of disgust. "But if you ever change your mind, here's my number."

They pull a sharpie out of their pocket and scrawl their number across his forearm. They lean down to kiss his wrist, and then they're gone.

Yuugo stares, dazed, at the space they had just left.

\---

"Riiiinnn," Yuugo whines, flopping into her lap. She pets his hair absentmindedly.

"What's up?"

"I kissed Yuuya," he says, despair evident in his voice.

"Yeah, you and half the rest of campus," Rin replies casually. "What of it?"

"I don't kiss boys," Yuugo says.

"Yuuya's not a boy," Rin tells him. "But you can kiss boys if you want to."

"I don't want to kiss boys, I want to kiss you."

"That's too bad, sweetheart," she says. "So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Kissing Yuuya."

"It. Was really good," Yuugo admits, sullen.

"Yeah, I figured it would be," Rin replies, laughter at the edges of her voice.

"But!" Yuugo exclaims. "I like kissing girls better!"

"Whatever you say," Rin hums.


End file.
